Psyduck
Biology Psyduck is a yellow Pokémon resembling a duck or bipedal platypus. On top of its head are three thick strands of black hair and it has a wide, flat cream-colored beak. Its eyes seem vacant and have tiny pupils. Its legs and tail are stubby, and it has cream-colored webbed feet. There are three claws on each of its hands. Psyduck is constantly stunned by its headache and is unable to think very clearly. It usually stands immobile, trying to calm its headache. However, when its headache becomes too severe, it releases tension in the form of strong psychic powers. The use of these powers produces brain waves identical to those seen in sleepers, and the Pokémon is unable to recall these episodes. Psyduck lives in freshwater lakes and small ponds, but can be seen in rivers in tropical areas as shown in Pokémon Snap. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Misty's Psyduck Psyduck debuted in Hypno's Naptime, where Misty accidentally caught it. Despite being generally shown as dimwitted and oblivious, when its headache gets bad enough, it has been shown to use phenomenally powerful Psychic-type moves, which far exceed its normal ability. Other Visit BulbaGarden on YouTube for more Pokémon Videos! A Psyduck appeared in Bye Bye Psyduck, under the ownership of Marina. It wasn't as dopey as the Psyduck Misty had, and even proved itself strong in battle, managing to defeat Staryu. However, it lost against a wild Golduck that Misty used under the belief that her Psyduck had evolved into it. A Psyduck appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back, where it was cloned from Misty's Psyduck and participated in the battle between the original Pokémon and the cloned Pokémon. It reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. A Psyduck appeared in Sitting Psyduck, under the ownership of Emily. It didn't like having a pampered lifestyle and kept running away from her. A Psyduck appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!, where Team Rocket used it as part of their scheme. Nine Psyduck appeared in The Psyduck Stops Here!; they consisted of six parents and three babies. Three of the parents were blocking the path that Ash and his friendsneeded to pass on their way to Celestic Town. The Psyduck were initially unable to return to their real home, Lake Psyduck, due to three Muk. Minor appearances Two Psyduck appeared in Flower Power as parts of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Wired for Battle! as an image that came up in Shingo's laptop. A Psyduck appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A Psyduck appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a Pokémon Breeder participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. A Psyduck appeared in Gonna Rule The School!, under the ownership of the Pokémon Trainers' School. It was temporarily loaned to one of the school's underage students for use. A Coordinator's Psyduck appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!, where it was seen competing in the Slateport Contest. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Once in a Mawile!, where Samantha's Mawile fell in love with it. A Psyduck appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Coordinator's Psyduck appeared in The Saffron Con. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!. A Psyduck appeared in Wild in the Streets!. A Psyduck made a cameo appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. A Coordinator's Psyduck appeared in Dawn's Early Night!, where it was seen participating in a required Double Performance alongside a Duskull during the HearthomeContest. A Psyduck appeared in Sleepless In Pre-Battle!, where it was spotted by Dawn's Piplup. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle. A Psyduck appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching Meloetta's concert. A Psyduck appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit, Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, and Battling With a Clean Slate!; and in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I, and Garchomp's Mega Bond!. It was an inhabitant of Professor Sycamore's lab. A Psyduck appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A Psyduck appeared in Battling on Thin Ice!. A Psyduck appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. Two Psyduck appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Psyduck appeared in A PokéVision of Things to Come!. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where it was seen participating in the Poké Puff Contest. A Psyduck appeared in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A Performer's Psyduck appeared in A Showcase Debut!, where it was seen participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. It reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, Party Dancecapades!, Master Class is in Session!, and Performing a Pathway to the Future!. A Psyduck appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Psyduck appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Psyduck appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! as a resident of the Ninja Village. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Battling at Full Volume!. A Psyduck appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as one of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. Two Psyduck appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. A Psyduck appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, under the ownership of a stallholder. It was seen happily giving some Berries to a group of Pikipek. Six Trainers' Psyduck appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Psyduck appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in Lillie's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Psyduck appeared in To Top a Totem!, where it was seen falling out of the sky. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. A Psyduck appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! during a fantasy. Two Psyduck appeared in I Choose You!, with one being wild and the other under the ownership of a Trainer. A Psyduck appeared in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!. Two Trainers' Psyduck appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Multiple wild Psyduck appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Psyduck appeared in A Dream Encounter! in a video advertising Aether Paradise. It appeared again in Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. A Psyduck appeared on a monitor at Aether Paradise in Mission: Total Recall!. A Ditto transformed into a Psyduck in Deceiving Appearances!. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in the banned episode SM064. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Smashing with Sketch!, where it participated in the Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Tough Guy Trials!. Three Trainers' Psyduck appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Multiple Trainers' Psyduck appeared in The Power of Us. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. Two Psyduck appeared in The Shape of Love to Come!, with one under the ownership a Trainer and the other being seen juggling apples. Two Trainers' Psyduck appeared in I Choose Paradise!. One of them was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Multiple Psyduck appeared in Securing the Future!, with one being wild and the rest under the ownership of different Trainers. They joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its true form. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. Pokédex entries |} |} |} In Pokémon Origins Psyduck in Pokémon Origins Red hooked a Psyduck in File 3: Giovanni and eventually caught it. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Psyduck in Ash & Pikachu :Main article: Misty's Psyduck Ash borrowed Misty's Psyduck in The Beginning Of Good Luck?! Pokémon Fortune Telling. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga :Main article: Misty's Psyduck Misty's Psyduck made a small cameo in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga A Psyduck appears in Troubled Pokémon, Psyduck. A Team Rocket Grunt was also shown with a Psyduck. In the movie adaptations A Psyduck appears in The Rise of Darkrai where it was one of the Pokémon put to sleep by Darkrai. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Psyduck in Pokémon Adventures Psyduck debuted in Sigh for Psyduck, where it was brought back to life by Koga's Gastly appeared in the Pokémon Tower. It first appeared to Red like a normal Psyduck, until it attempted an assault on him, during which its eyeballs suddenly sunk into its eye sockets and some skin fell off, revealing its bones. Since it was just a mindless undead Pokémon, it was easily destroyed by Red's Saur's Vine Whip attack. A Psyduck appeared as a silhouette when Green talks about Mew in The Jynx Jinx. Psyduck physically debuted in Breath of the Dragonair Part 1, under the ownership of Trainer. It was used in a surfing contest, before it was interrupted by Lance controlling the winning prize, a Dragonair. A Psyduck was one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out with Slugma. A Psyduck appeared in Suddenly Suicune III and Absolutely Azumarill, where Crystal tries and fails to catch it. A Psyduck appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Plugging Past Electrike I. A Psyduck appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped Emerald with his disabilities. The Battle Factory rented a Psyduck, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. Mr. Foreman owns a Psyduck, nicknamed Yeller, which first appeared in Putting a Crimp in Kricketot. A herd of Psyduck appeared in Suffering Psyduck, where they were blocking the route to Celestic Town. However, included among them were Psyduck belonging to Trainers, and this was all a ruse by Team Galactic, which Cynthia catches on to shortly after calming them. A Psyduck appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a Camper. A Psyduck appeared in Out-Odding Oddish, under the ownership of a Pokéathlon participant. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga A Psyduck appeared in The New Pokémon Is Hatched!!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Psyduck residing on Kigan Island appeared in GDZ36. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Green's Psyduck debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. Professor Oak was also shown with a Psyduck. In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Fuchsia City, Satoshi received a Psyduck, among a few other Pokémon, from a Fisherman in exchange for the Dratini he found. In the TCG :Main article: Psyduck (TCG) In the TFG One Psyduck figure has been released. *Groundbreakers: Psyduck Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Pinball: A Psyduck appears on the Blue Table, and earns the player points when it is hit. *Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: A group of Psyduck can be found blocking the northern fork of Route 210. After the player obtains the Badges in Veilstone City and Pastoria City, Cynthia will hand over a SecretPotion to cure their headaches. Category:Pokemon Heroes Category:Pokemon OCs Category:Pokemon Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animals Category:Fat